Let U Go
by Witch2b
Summary: A HD kind of songfic to Ashley Parker Angel's new song. More chapters will be added later. There's the First annual Hogwarts talent show. Hermione wants to be in it but she needs a singer. Who will she turn to? Our own BoywhoLived.
1. Chapter 1

Let U Go 

(a H/D song fic to Ashley Parker Angel's new song)

Witch2b

"No way Hermione!" Harry Potter rose from his chair in the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione pleaded "Oh, but _Harry_…" Harry walked toward the boys dorms "Why me Hermione? Why me?"

"Because Harry, you're –" Harry spun around and grabbed her wrist. "Why, because I'm gay?" He scanned the empty common room as he hissed the last two words, making sure no one heard him.

Hermione looked at him strangely. "No Harry, because you're a musician."

He let go of her wrists and started to whine "But the _talent show_? What if I didn't want anyone else to know?"

Hermione started to panic as he continued up the stairs toward Ron, to which she knew Harry would not continue either subject in front of. "But you're so good! I like your music…You –Know-Who likes it to! He came with me once to talk to you, but you were playing so we left."

"Harry, now at the top of the stairs, turned around with a smart ass smile on his face. "Why Hermione, I didn't know you associated with Voldemort." He walked back down the stairs, and Hermione smiled and laughed.

"Now don't be so _cocky_, Harry, you know who I mean."

Harry now standing next to her, looked at her with barely contained laughter on his face, Hermione his mirror image. She managed to smile innocently at him and say "What?" But he just laughed.

"Now, as you were saying, I'm listening." Hermione smiled widely, and slyly lead him back to the couch. "Now Harry my friend, lets talk talent…"

* * *

When Hermione entered the Head Boy and Girl quarters and hour later, he found Draco Malfoy waiting patiently for her in front of the fire. 

"Ahh, Granger, have a seat." He patted the space next to him on the couch, and she sat next to him. "So, will Potter be in your band?"

She nodded and smiled. "Yep. The school will be so surprised! Harry Potter in a band! I also talked to him about you, and he's pretty smitten, you should talk to him!"

The corners of Draco's mouth curved into a frown. "Well, there's something I need to tell you about that."

But she didn't even hear him. "…and the show is in four days! Only four days! You must come Draco and sit in the front row. It will be spectacular! Any way, I need to get to bed, lots to do tomorrow! Goodnight Draco."

He muttered goodnight in return and watched her hop up and practically skip into her room. After the door closed, he sighed in exasperation and lay back more into the sofa.

"Now Students," Dumbledore's amplified voice silenced the talking students, and turned their attention to the front of the Great Hall turned auditorium to the closed curtains behind him. "Our final act is the band Chemistry, and their mystery lead singer! Give them a round of applause."

The students gave a polite round of applause as the curtains swept open to reveal a totally blacked out stage. A familiar voice carried through the auditorium, sounding quite nervous. "I, umm, I wrote this song about someone, and they'll understand when they hear it. The rest of you, I hope you like it."

The crowd was immediately humming with questions as the music started and the male voice started singing almost immediately. At the first verse. A light shined on the drummer, Hermione Granger, then at the second part of the verse, another light shone on the bassist, Ginny Weasley, then at the bridge, the guitarist, Pansy Parkinson. The lead's spot was totally black, impossible to be seen by anyone. The crowd got into the music, bobbing their heads to the words.

"_Broken Promises, _

_But you don't really mind._

_It's not the first time,_

_And you know it,_

_Don't you now._

_Tell me why it is,_

_You only smile inside_

_But when you break me_

_Into nothing_

_Don't you know?_

_It's not like_

_I haven't tried,_

_over and over again._

_Stupid fights_

_Wrong or right_

_Goodbye…"_

At that moment, the full spotlight blasted on and unveiled the singer with a collective gasp. In the half second before the chorus started, the audience took in Harry Potter fully. His tight Slytherin green shirt, tight muggle blue jeans and green and white trainers. His black electric guitar strapped in front of him, and his glasses-less eyes, piercing the crowd to their seats. One person didn't do anything however, since those piercing green eyes were locked on their mercury blue ones. Draco Malfoy just stared open mouthed at Harry, who smirked at him before singing the chorus.

"_I remember when_

_You came with me that night_

_We said forever,_

_That you would never,_

_Let me go._

_But here I am again,_

_With nothing left inside_

_No I don't wanna,_

_But I gotta_

_Let U Go."_

The words washed over Draco as his brain clicked in realization, and mouthed 'Me?' to the singer, who nodded quickly and discreetly before starting the second verse.

"_You're the one mistake_

_I really didn't mind_

_So beautifully, unmercifully _

_Took me down._

_Too little and too late_

_So now I know your kind_

_You fake it easy_

_Just to please me,_

_Don't you know?_

_It's not like _

_We haven't tried_

_Over and over again_

_Stupid fights_

_Wrong or right_

_Goodbye…"_

Draco gasped lightly as his thoughts drifted back to two months ago, New Year's Eve. Which was, he guessed, the base of this song.

* * *

"Please Malfoy! Just come with me! You know you want to ditch this lame party as much as I do!" Harry drunkenly pushed Draco back a little, the transformed Great Hall swimming before both their eyes. 

Draco smirked and downed the last of the Firewhiskey "Hell yes. Let's blow this joint." They ran through the open doors and around the school until they got to a door on the 7th floor near the Gryffindor portrait and went in. Draco looked around the common room in awe. "What is this?"

Harry walked in front of him a little bit. "These," he waved his arm around "are my private rooms."

Draco nodded in appreciation "Nice. Why are we here?"

Harry turned around and walked toward him slowly "So I can do this." He grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him close, smashing their lips together.

Draco responded in kind before pulling away and saying, "Now _this_ is what I'm talking about." He pressed his lips back onto Harry's and parted them, as a gesture for more. Harry did the same and they eventually found themselves half naked on Harry's bed.

When Draco started to struggle with the button on Harry's pants, Harry stopped him. "Wait Draco! Are you sure about this? I mean, things might be a lot different after…"

Draco smirked and lowered his head down to Harry's ear, "Oh I'm surer than this," And pressed his rock hard cock firmly against Harry's. Harry moaned from deep in his throat and bucked his hips.

"Now," Draco rolled his hips hard against Harry's "are you sure that I'm sure about this?"

Harry growled "If you get these damn things off us, I sure as hell will."

Draco smirked and returned to undoing Harry's pants as quickly as possible "I thought you'd see it my way."

They found themselves caught within the thrones of passion for the rest of the night, and the following morning Draco snuck out, after giving Harry a kiss on his sleeping lips. The next days, they avoided each other completely and after that, when they spoke to one another, it was an insult. When their friends pestered them about lingering glances or a whispered name of each other while sleeping, they religiously denied it.

* * *

As the song ended, Harry tore his eyes away from Draco's and looked at the crowd, exhilarated at the applause and the fact that Draco finally knew how he felt. He smiled brightly as Hermione ran up to him and threw her arms around him. He leaned down and kissed her squarely on the mouth, quickly, and more to keep up appearances than anything else. She kissed him back, like always, then they broke apart and smiled at the crowd as the curtains closed. 

He looked at her sheepishly, "Sorry Herm, just very exhilarated is all."

She laughed. "Don't worry about it. I know your heart belongs to another."

He smiled and rolled his eyes. "Come on," He wrapped a strong arm around her waist and rubbed her back. "I'll walk you to your dorms on the way to mine."

* * *

Later, Harry was lounging in his common room reading a book when he heard a knock at the door. "Come in!" he shouted, and heard the door open and shut. When he looked up, he saw Draco Malfoy at the end of his couch. 

"Ahh, I wondered if you would come or not. I'm guessing you were out in the audience tonight."

Draco scoffed, "Don't be coy Potter, your eyes were locked on mine the whole time." Harry raised and eyebrow and put his book on the table. "All right, I was. You don't usually notice when I look at you though." Draco winced a little and looked down. He looked at Harry again and opened his mouth to say something, but looked down to the floor instead. He sat on the coffee table directly in front of Harry, and just looked at him, and Harry just looked right back. All of a sudden, Draco pressed his lips to Harry's and parted his lips, to which Harry did the same.

When Draco pulled away, his cheeks were wet, and his eyes shining with the tears he didn't cry. "Please," tears were rolling quickly down his cheeks now. "Please don't say goodbye, don't let me go."

Harry's mouth hung open as Draco continued, hiccupping with tears "You were never a mistake to me. I love you, I've loved you since last year."

"But," Harry looked both confused and angry "then why weren't you there when I woke up. You were embarrassed." Harry looked at Draco with accusing eyes "you were ashamed of me."

Draco shook his head quickly "No! I wasn't ashamed of you, I was ashamed…" He hung his head. "I was ashamed that I couldn't make our first time together special." He looked up and put his hand over Harry's heart, and one cupping his cheek. "My heart has, and will always and forever, belong to you Harry James Potter, and only you."

Harry placed his hand over Draco's on his cheek "I've loved you since I first saw you, since I beat you in Quidditch, I may have just realized it last year, but it's been there forever."

Their lips met in a sweet kiss that turned feverish by the second. Harry stood, and Draco wrapped his legs around Harry's waist and pulled off his T shirt, and threw it on the floor. Harry unbuttoned Draco's shirt so it hung at his wrists and waist, pushed him against the wall, and buried his head in his neck. He licked and kissed and nibbled and held Draco to him like a vampire to their prey. Draco ran his hands through Harry's hair and felt quite turned on by the way Harry was holding, and when he felt Harry bite his neck, he arched his back and moaned from deep in his throat. Harry sunk his teeth a little deeper into Draco's neck, and smirked at both his bodily and vocal responses. He was about to do it again when he heard a high shriek and a dull thud. He pulled himself away to see Hermione with a hand covering her mouth and Ron, out cold on the floor.

"Maybe we'll come back tomorrow, sorry you two." Hermione bent down and pulled Ron from the doorway and closed the door quickly behind her. She leaned back against the wall, looked at Ron, then the closed door, and laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's another chapter, hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Back inside, Draco laughed and laughed, in near hysteria. "Oh Merlin, the look on Weasly's face was priceless. Totally priceless. Absolutely bewildered, and then his eyes just rolled back into his head, and bam!"

Harry just pressed his hips hard against Draco's , and at this moment, Draco realized that Harry had unzipped both their flies and their now naked erections pushed against each other. "Jesus!" His back arched back, and his hands dug so deep into Harry's shoulder, it drew blood.

He looked straight into Harry's eyes and saw that they were wild and animal like, glowing with magical and sexual energy "You have a one track mind, don't you?" One of Draco's hands traveled down to their exposed cocks and he grasped them both firmly crushing them against each other.

Harry pressed his whole body flush against Draco's, and growled in his ear "You have _no_ idea." He ran his nails down Draco's arms, leaving bleeding scratch marks.

Draco's hand tightened as he felt himself waver on the line of extreme pain and extreme pleasure, and the growling wasn't helping. He ran his hand up and down, slowly and sensually. Harry swore softly, unknowing it was in parseltounge. He felt Draco's hand tighten again and purr "Do it again."

Harry panted, trying to keep himself under control. "Do what?"

Draco pressed his cheek against Harry's "Oh! The growling, the parseltounge, the scratching, the biting, Dear God!"

Draco felt Harry smirk against his neck, then growl a long string of parseltounge in his ear, and digging his nails into his lower back, and dragging them all the way to his hips. Harry moved his head in front of Draco's and kissed him deeply, biting his lip open in the process. He pulled away, and Draco put a hand to his lip, and looked at the blood on his hand and at Harry who was panting. He then slashed Harry's cheek, making a long cut, from hairline to chin. Harry then bent down and ran his tongue along the cut, making Draco cry out in pleasure. Draco dropped his feet to the ground and flipped Harry around so he was against the wall.

Harry looked at him, puzzled. "What…?" Draco pressed a finger to his lips.

"Just know Harry Potter" Draco's voice was dripping with lust as his eyes a molten silver and deep ocean blue as they bore into Harry's. "You are the only person I would do this for. I am _not_ submissive." Harry nodded cautiously as Draco fell to his knees and did things that helped Harry reach his climax, but never release. As soon as Harry finished his orgasm, he plucked Draco up from the floor and took him to the bedroom, where they proceeded to have the roughest wildest sex either of them have ever had.

* * *

When Draco snuck back into his dorm the next morning he opened the door to find Hermione asleep on his bed, obviously waiting for him. When he shut the door, her eyes fluttered open.

"There you are! I was waiting all night for you mister! Take a seat." He plopped down next to her and she gasped at all his marks and scratches. "My goodness! Are you all right? Did Harry do this to you?"

He nodded and smiled. "Don't worry, he came out a lot worse then me, though, and they don't hurt. I will wear them proudly as a badge of honor."

She smiled lightly and absently ran her finger over his swollen and bruised broken lip. "Tell me _everything_. Leave out no detail!"

He smiled again and did exactly that.

* * *

When Harry walked into the Great Hall he next morning, the whole Hall erupted into cheers. His friends ran up to him and mobbed him with questions.

'Oh my gosh Harry, I didn't know you could sing!'

'And play guitar! So wicked!'

'Who was your song about?'

'Was it Hermione?'

'Are you going out with them?'

'Oh Harry it was so cute!'

He just rolled his eyes and took a seat between Seamus and Hermione. Seamus looked intently at Harry and the just leaned back into his hand. "So what did you do to your face?"

Harry's hand flew up to the big scratch on his cheek that he knew they couldn't see. "What are you talking about?"

Ginny, who just sat down across from him let out a strangled scream. "Harry! I told you a _thousand_ times not to touch it! It took me _forever_ to cover the damn thing!"

He looked at her with a look that said 'huh?' and she produced a mirror and held it up for him to see that the large scratch had reappeared it strips, and he looked at his hand in a panic, which was covered in a skin colored cream.

"Harry," Hermione pressed her finger against Harry's neck, and then looked at it. "Are you wearing _make-up_? On you neck?" Her finger was indeed the color of Harry's skin.

Next to her, Parvarti squealed "Oh! Harry do you have a hicki? Those are really hard to cover up!"

Harry looked up at Ginny in frustration and distress. "How do I get it off?"

She sighed and pulled a small packet from her robes. "I had a feeling you might need it. There's a wipe inside." He opened it and wiped his cheek and neck, revealing a scratch across his cheek and a hicki that was quite large.

"Ha!" Seamus exclaimed. "I knew you were hiding something! I guess the person you wrote that song about found you last night eh?"

Harry glared at Seamus. "Shut up Seamus. And yes they did." He turned to his plate finally and loaded it with as much food as it would hold and began eating at a fashion quite near a wild animal.

"Another tell tale sign of great rough sex! You're crazy hungry in the morning! Is it a boy or girl?"

Harry set his fork down on his empty plate. "None of your business, Seamus. Where's Ron?"

Seamus slapped a hand against his forehead "Oh bloody hell! I forgot, Ron's in his bed, and refuses to get up until you talk to him Harry." Harry groaned and stood slowly from the table. Hermione patted his arm. "What do you want written on your gravestone, Harry Potter, or Harry _James_ Potter?" He sent her a withering look as she chuckled, and left.

"Okay," Seamus whispered to the table, "See who follows him from the room, so far just Malfoy, probably going to bother him… No one! I wonder who it could be?" Hermione just snickered.

* * *

Harry walked as slow as possible toward Gryffindor Tower, welcome to any distraction that would put off his talk with Ron as soon as possible.

"Since when does the Boy-who-Lived wear make-up?" drawled a familiar voice.

Harry turned around smiling and wrapped his arms around the Malfoy heir. "Since you scratched open my face and gave me the hicki from hell."

Draco wrapped his arms loosely around Harry's waist, then bent down and kissed it. "That's because I marked you as mine, darling, I must let everyone know who you belong to. Besides, you didn't seem to mind too much when I gave it to you."

Harry smirked and folded down the collar of Draco's shirt. "Well _I_ 'marked' you _twice_." Then whispered playfully into his ear "On your neck that is…"

Draco smirked and grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him into the nearest boy's bathroom. He threw Harry into a stall and walked in after him. "Oh I'll show you a mark." And locked the door behind them.

* * *

Seamus Finnegan was walking to Gryffindor Tower to do his homework when he heard some strange noises coming form the 3rd floor boys bathroom so he went in to investigate. In the middle stall he could see someone standing, and someone on their knees. Seamus's eyebrows rose when he heard moans coming from said stall, so he sat on the sinks and waited to see who would come out. After about 15 more minutes of moaning and gasping and panting, he saw the kneeling person stand and heard laughing from two people. Seamus could tell both voices were male so ha kept waiting, wanting gossip rights on the newest boy on boy hook up in school. He was not expecting to see however, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter practically fall out of the stall, glued at the lips.

"BLOODY HELL!" Seamus yelled jumping backwards, and Harry and Draco were on opposite sides of the room in mere seconds.

"Seamus! What the hell are you doing here!"

"Get the fuck out of here Finnegan!"

Seamus looked at Harry with a mix of awe and shock. "You're with him? _You_ wrote the song about_ him_?"

Harry's face took on a cold indifference. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Your pants are still undone you dumbass!" Draco hissed at him from across the room. The he looked at Seamus. "Why, Jealous?" He smirked. "I bet you were listening the whole time and I bet you liked it!"

As Seamus got more and more flustered, Draco's smirk grew wider. He walked over to Harry , his eyes on Seamus the whole time. He looked at Harry and kissed him squarely on the lips, parting them to invite Harry in, who gladly took the invitation. During the kiss, Draco opened his eyes and looked straight at Seamus who gasped. When Seamus gasped, Draco ended the kiss and pointed at him. "Ha! I was right! He did like it!"

Seamus blushed and tried to cover up the fact that he had a raging hard on. Harry looked at Seamus intensely. "You can't tell anyone about this Seamus, no one, the only people who know are you Hermione and… oh SHIT!"

He turned to Malfoy and kissed him quickly "I've got to go talk to Ron."

He moaned and went to the door, but stopped when Draco said to him "Good luck with the Weasel bee. If you die, I'll take care of him for you."

He turned around and winked. "No need darling, I _am_ the Boy-who-Lived, after all." He winked at him and saluted to Seamus, who saluted weakly back, and left, running top speed.

Draco turned back to Seamus. "In other words, if it gets out, and we trace it back to you, this will be your face once we're finished with you," He exploded tiles on the wall with his wand and turned back to Seamus "Well, if you're lucky." He walked to the door and said, "Have a nice day Finnegan." and left him there on the sink.


End file.
